A Summer to Remember
by Rebelette12
Summary: Cammie and her friends are invited to spend the summer for a training session at Blackthorne. When Zach appears, Cammie is confused about their relationship. Will it work out, or will another attendee interfere? ON PERMANENT HIATUS AS OF 2/5/10
1. The News

**A/N: This is my first story, so bear with me. Also, this chappie is mostly the same as the original, but with a few minor changes that will make other chapters more clear later. I have written the next chapter, but I will NOT be posting it until I have updated the existing chapters on the site to correspond with the changes I've made. Also, I am extremely sorry for the enormous wait I've left all of you in; I just needed to take a break for finals and then found it hard to come back to writing with all the craziness. I promise to update the existing chapters on the site quickly so that I can post chapter four, and there will be no more nonsense in all this waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that appear in the original Ally Carter novels.**

Chapter 1: The News

**Cammie's PoV**

The sight of limousines pulling up to my school after the end of finals week was so common to me now that I knew all my friends would be gone by tomorrow and I would be leaving my home for the summer. As a student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, the limousines played a part in maintaining our cover to the citizens of nearby Roseville, Virginia. To them and anyone else who doesn't have Level Four clearance from the CIA the Gallagher Academy is an expensive boarding school for snooty rich girls. The truth, however, is that Gallagher is a school for female spies. I, Cameron (aka Cammie) "the Chameleon" Morgan nearly blew our cover during the first semester of this past year when I had a clandestine relationship with Josh Abrams, a normal teenager in Roseville. After being forced to give him up as a result of "the incident" (which involved Josh driving a forklift into my Covert Operations teacher during our final), I was debriefed by the CIA and thought that the drama was over. That didn't last long, for soon after a group of boys from an all-boys spy school called Blackthorne visited Gallagher for a semester. That was when I met Zach Goode, a boy who saw through my chameleon-ness and who, after teasing me and being cryptic all semester, kissed me in the front hall in front of everyone before leaving to take his finals at Blackthorne.

I was walking towards the front to say

"So what are you doing this summer, Cammie?" Bex asked as she was getting ready to fly back to London for the summer. I was somewhat surprised by this because Bex should have known the answer to this question, being a top-rated spy.

"Probably the same as every summer: staying with my grandparents on their ranch in Nebraska," I replied.

"I'll be at home with my parents, and so will Liz and Macey."

"Girls," Mr. Solomon's voice sounded from down the hallway, interrupting us, "please see the headmistress in her office right away."

"I wonder why your mom needs us. After all, finals just ended, and she knows we all need to pack our bags," Bex whispered as soon as Solomon disappeared.

"We'll find out," I replied.

"Something's off about this," she agreed.

We sped the trip up to my mom's office by taking a secret passageway I had found when I first came to Gallagher. Although I had promised myself never to use it, I wasn't really eavesdropping because I _had _been called to her office, and this convenient passage led to a room just outside it. When Bex and I finally reached the office, we were surprised to see Macey and Liz were already there. As soon as we sat down, Mom began to explain.

"I bet you're wondering why I've interrupted your packing to call you all down here. Well, here it is. Congratulations, you four have been chosen to participate in an advanced session in Covert Operations that will take place at the Blackthorne Institute."

"What about our plans?" I asked.

"I've already sorted all of this out with your parents.

Then it hit me. We would be spending an entire summer at Blackthorne, where Zach went to school.

"But- but I'm not on the Covert Operations track." Liz stumbled, worried.

"Yes, but you have been proven to work well with these others, and your knowledge help them. Besides, some Blackthorne Boys will be there to help you also. During there visit here, the staff picked those most likely to work well with all of you," my mom replied. "Now go finish packing your bags; you leave tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

"Ladies, wait," a familiar voice called. _Mr. Solomon. _"Just a fair warning, as I will be the instructor for this session, you can expect to be challenged harder than you ever have in the past." Was Mr. Solomon trying to make us worry?

"This is weird," I mumbled loud enough for only Bex to hear.

"I know," she replied

As soon as we were out of earshot, I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Do you think Zach will be there?"

"Well you two _do_ work well together, and he's an amazing spy," Macey commented. "You should let me pack your bags, just in case. Besides, all those guys have gorgeous spy bodies, so you should still look amazing." I sighed at this response, knowing it was true.


	2. Inside Blackthorne

**A/N: This chappie HAS been edited (just some minor things) to fit where the storyline will go later. I just thought it would make more sense to do things this way. I am editing chapter 3 and will re-post soon, followed by chapter 4. I promise to be more regular with posting and apologize for the horribly long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the Gallagher Girls series, only Ally Carter is that amazing.**

Chapter 2: Inside Blackthorne

"Wake up sleepyheads," a voice sounded in our room.

"Liz," I groaned "can't it wait?"

"Not if you want to eat breakfast before we leave," she replied.

"Fine," I moaned. Of course, Bex and Macey were already getting themselves ready to meet the Blackthorne boys once again. I got out of bed and threw on something practical, definitely not what Macey would have me wear. Breakfast today was French toast and bacon, but it was different not to be spending the end of summer here with the new students.

* * *

A long black van with no windows in the back came to drive us to Blackthorne. They don't want us to know how to find this place. The lack of scenery made it hard for everyone to keep their minds off meeting the Blackthorne boys again.

"Macey, there is nothing between me and Zach." I stated indignantly when she asked me how much I missed him. I don't miss Zach. That cocky smile and the way he used to call me Gallagher Girl made his head swell. Then he just thinks he can kiss me knowing I wouldn't see him for at least the entire summer.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you like Zach. He _did_kiss you, and I didn't see you objecting to it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"He really likes you Cammie. Why else would he kiss you?" Liz added.

"Maybe he's just using me. He could be a honeypot," I replied.

"You miss seeing him smile and him calling you Gallagher Girl all the time," Macey stated.

She must have been listening on the comms. Did I have any privacy? If she knew this, maybe she was right about me liking Zach. I won't let her have the satisfaction of knowing that, though. Luckily, I could feel the van start to pull up what could be a long driveway. Then the van stopped; at least this means I'm safe from Macey, for now.

"Finally," Bex yawned.

"Welcome to the Blackthorne Academy for Exceptional Young Boys, home of this summer's CIA Summer Spy Workshop," our driver, probably a CIA employee, said. "Please follow me inside for a welcome lunch."

As we walked in, I finally noticed that Blackthorne was a mansion, somewhat like Gallagher Academy. Inside, the building was modern in style. The hall we were led to was the only thing that reminded me of a nineteenth-century mansion. Bex, Liz, Macey and I looked around once we entered to find seats.

We ended up sitting a few tables down from the boys. Then I noticed that my nightmare had come true. Zach was there. Grant and two other very cute boys I'd never met sat with them.

"Welcome again to the CIA's Summer Spy Workshop. I am Mr. Rochester, and I will be one of your instructors here this summer. It is a great honor for all of us to be here this day. The skills we will be teaching you would not have been taught at your schools. The information is top secret, and so we only chose a few spies who could be trusted with it.

As for accommodations, ladies will be staying in a separate wing. Gentlemen will be staying in their usual quarters. This afternoon will be free for the gentlemen to show the ladies around the grounds," a voice from the head table said. "Right now, it is time for lunch."

* * *

No one from either of the tables has gotten up to introduce themselves. Here comes Grant, though.

"You ladies already know Zach and me," he said, "and these two are Jason and David."

"Hi," Jason said. He was cute with short and spiky dark hair and with a muscular build.

"Hi, I'm David, but you can call me Dave if you'd like," David said, eyeing us. He was cute, but his hair was a little longer, and almost blonde. I somehow felt that he was looking at me the most. Zach still hasn't said a word. Macey, Bex, Liz and I then stumbled to introduce ourselves to these very cute boys.

Grant, very annoyed by this, then asked, "Are we going to start the tour?" This made me snap back to reality.

"Yes, let's," David said, and he began to lead us around. Secretly I hoped that Zach would start talking once we were away from those teachers.

**A/N: Like it? Please review with your suggestions for the next chapter.**


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, this chapter is finally updated to fit a better storyline. Most of the changes are minor and don't interfere with the plotline so far, but will make everything more clear and fit into my current plan. Chapter Four has been posted and chapter five is currently in the works. Please review and I sincerely apologize for making everyone wait so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original Ally Carter series (I wish I was that awesome though).**

Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Cammie's PoV**

Grant led us outside of the school for a tour of the grounds. I finally realized that parts of Tina Walter's suspicions were confirmed: Blackthorne was in Maine. The boys led us all through a small wooded grove to a private beach.

"Wow," was all I could say. It was breathtaking, but according to Jason, you don't want to go swimming.

"This is amazing," Bex added, "all of you get to see this everyday."

Zach still wouldn't talk to me. I hoped that letting David flirt a little would get him to notice me. Maybe it would even make him jealous. We took a walk along the beach, and David had spent some time flirting and complementing. Finally, he put his arm around my waist. It had felt weird there, not like how Josh's had felt. I looked over at Zach, and I could see him turning red.

"Leave Cammie alone!" he said to David, obviously very angry.

"She doesn't seem to mind, and why do you care?" David snapped back. This was not completely true, I did mind… a lot. What Zach did next scared me. I may be a spy, but seeing someone you cared about getting that angry was unnerving. All of us girls ran back towards the school.

"Wait, Cammie, don't go!" Zach yelled.

"Why should I? It's not like I asked you to kiss me, leave me alone, and then avoid me when you see me again." I replied, and then ran to avoid him.

* * *

"You could always go apologize and forgive him, you know," Bex stated.

"You didn't exactly look happy to see him there when you walked in, maybe he thought it would be better to wait until you cooled down to talk to you," Macey added.

I hadn't thought of that. I had let my anger at him boil over and take control. I had been cold, when all he wanted to do was take care of me. I had only wanted him to be Zach, to come up and say "Hey, Gallagher Girl," and to watch him smirk and smile that cocky smile of his. They were right. I liked Zach, and I needed to forgive him and apologize for my actions.

* * *

**Zach's PoV**

Why did she let David walk all over her? When I saw her walk in this morning, she looked at me as if I was a vision out of her worst nightmare. Then she knocked on my door.

"Hey Zach, it's Cammie. I'm sorry about earlier. Can we talk?" I heard her say.

I don't know why I'm doing this, but I said, "Sure, come on in," and unlocked my door.

* * *

**Cammie's PoV**

I was surprised to that Zach had even let me in his room (not that I was supposed to be in there, according to the rules).

"I'm sorry for trying to make you jealous. I shouldn't have been so shallow. And about those things, I said to you earlier, I didn't mean any of them. I was just angry because I felt like you were avoiding me," I started.

"I apologize for not giving you a proper welcome. It's good to see you here Cammie. I was really hoping when they told us about this that you would show up. I should have given you the attention you deserve," Zach replied sweetly.

"Can we forgive and forget?" I asked.

"We can do more than that, Gallagher Girl," he replied. What he did next surprised me despite my spy instincts. He pulled me towards him and kissed me, and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

**A/N: Like it? I added some things, mostly about the location of Blackthorne that will make more sense later. Please review!**


	4. Rendezvous

**A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update, life got in the way. Chapter five should be up soon (if you guys can get more than 20 reviews) please review, its only four more reviews before I post chapter 5.**

Chapter 4: Rendezvous?

**Cammie's PoV**

That night I dreamed about Zach, more specifically the way he held me in his strong arms. I felt…safe, a strange sentiment coming from a spy. Nature, of course, would not let me dream for long.

I woke to the sound of girls giggling from outside my door. This can't be good. It appeared that during the night, someone had left a note for me in my window. How they managed to retrieve it without waking me, I don't know. I went out to the hall only to find that Bex had shown the note to everyone.

"Wow, Cammie, he must really like you," Bex stated before passing it to me. It read:

_C-_

_I want to see you alone. Meet me at the statue of Blackthorne's first headmaster at midnight._

_-Z_

I immediately recognized Zach's signature style, and the note brought back many memories of times back at Gallagher.

* * *

After breakfast, Solomon led us to a classroom down the main hall. "Today we will be studying various ways of detecting bomb threats from afar," Solomon started as soon as we had taken our seats. Mine just happened to reside between Bex and Zach. "This can be critical in protection missions…" he continued, but my mind was sidetracked by the small piece of folded evapopaper that had landed on the edge of my desk.

_C-_

_Excited for tonight?_

_-Z_

I looked up quickly to make sure Mr. Solomon wasn't watching before handing Zach my response.

_Z-_

_Yes, but may I ask where exactly the statue of the first headmaster of Blackthorne is?_

_-C_

Zach quickly flung me his response.

_C-_

_It's right outside the library, which is at the end of the hallway we are in now. See you tonight._

_-Z_

Unfortunately Mr. Solomon caught me reading the note out of the corner of his eye. I quickly shoved the evapopaper in my moth before he could snatch it from my grasp. He didn't say anything about the incident right away though, but instead waited until everyone else had left for lunch before calling me up to the front of the room.

" I wouldn't get so serious with Zach. Your mother wouldn't like it," he warned and motioned for me to leave the room. I know he meant well, but ever since he came to Gallagher he'd been getting involved in my life more, something I didn't always appreciate.

* * *

"I don't know if you should be doing this Cammie," Liz warned nervously as I prepared myself to meet Zach, "you could be caught."

"I'm the Chameleon for a reason, Liz," I replied. Before she could reply, I headed quickly over to Bex and Macey's rooms to make sure they were asleep. "Besides, you don't need to worry Liz," I reminded her before heading out, "you know where I'll be."

"Fine," she sighed and returned to her bedroom.

I left my room quietly to be sure that Solomon couldn't hear me. I took the front staircase down to the main hall and into the darkness. It hadn't taken me long to memorize the layout of Blackthorne, so I wasn't afraid. When I reached the statue of Blackthorne's first headmaster, I stopped. Why isn't Zach here? It's exactly midnight (well okay maybe I was 2 seconds late, but that isn't much, even for spies). Then I saw someone about Zach's size come out from behind the statue, someone who definitely was NOT Zachary Goode.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! nice cliffy, huh. Also, make sure to include guesses in your reviews. I want to know where you would like this to go, but my own judgment will always prevail. More to come soon.**


	5. Not What It Seems

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I had planned on writing more in this but decided it was good. I owe a big shout out to my real-life BFF and editor of this chapter, .5455. Also, congrats to JTheGreat88 for being the first person (well not really but volleyrebel 13 who is my sister cheated and looked in my notebook which by the way completely violated my rights to privacy). I promise chapter 6 will be much longer for I have more twists in store *laughs maniacly* muaha- *chokes from laughing hard* ok, ill let you go read now. Happy reading! (P.S. Don't forget the review button down at the bottom) - All my love - .geek12**

Chapter 5: Not What It Seems

Cammie's PoV

I felt a sudden panic enter me, but I didn't let the person coming out of the shadows see it on my face. "Hey Cammie, you're lookin' good tonight," a male voice said - David. I looked down and noticed how low-cut the top I had on was and discreetly pulled it up as high as possible. I mumbled some swear words in Farsi under my breath. "I know I'm not exactly who you were expecting," David continued, "but you know that you don't want Zach." I tried backing away, but he moved towards me.

"I'm not-" interested, I was about to say, but David cut me off by kissing me. I struggled against him and in the process saw Zach slipping around the corner away from me. I kneed David in the groin, and as he doubled over, I ran in the direction Zach had gone. He had gotten away thanks to his stupid spy skills.

Zach's PoV

It was about five minutes to midnight when I arrived at the place I told Cammie to meet me. I stood there exactly six minutes and thirty-six seconds and waited for her. I was beginning to worry that something had happened to her. I went down a hallway that stemmed off the main one to make sure she hadn't gotten lost only to find her making out with David. It was so unlike her to cheat; I just had to get away before I murdered him. I slipped down the hallway into my favorite passageway just down the hall, the one I wanted to show to Cammie.

* * *

Cammie's PoV

I finally got back to my room at around 12:30. Macey, Bex and Liz were sitting on my bed anxiously. This interrogation was going to be my worst yet.

"So," Macey began, "tell all."

"Did he kiss you?" Liz asked.

"No, Liz," I sighed, "I never really got to talk to Zach."

"Why?" Bex asked. I could barely hold back the tears. "Cammie, what's wrong, what happened? If he did anything to you, I swear I'll kick his butt."

"That won't be necessary, Bex; he didn't do anything," I replied, regaining control of myself; good spies never blow their cover like that. I really loved Bex right now. As a friend, she would do anything to protect me. That was her problem though, and if I let her get anywhere near Zach I might never see him or her again.

"What happened then, Cam?" Liz asked. I told them everything. Furious, Bex was ready to use a forbidden move on David. Liz wanted to hack into his personal files and use it to blackmail him. Macey, on the other hand, thought I could use some help decoding the situation.


	6. Unforgiving

**A/N: I had planned on updating this yesterday, but driver's ed and other things got in the way. Like I promised, this chapter is long, actually it's my longest one yet. Once again a big shout out to my BFF and editor Jill! (aka jilly(dot)bean(dot)5455) I 3 you so much. I probably won't post again till Saturday at least, because I want to take a quick break. Reviews will help me get back on my feet, so be sure to hit that little button at the bottom of the chapter. Anyways, I'm rambling, so I'll stop now. Happy reading!**

Chapter 6: Unforgiving

**Cammie's PoV**

My internal alarm clock told me that it was 6 A.M.: time to wake up. I rolled myself out of bed and heard a knock on my door. "Wake up Cam!" Macey called.

"I'm up!" I responded somewhat groggily.

"Come on," she called again, "you're going to look good for Zach no matter how much it takes." She was right. I had stayed up late into the night thinking about Zach; he must hate me right now. Combined with horrible raccoon eyes from lack of sleep, I must have looked like a zombie. "Here, this will look cute on you," Macey exclaimed, delighted with her own sense of fashion as usual. She handed me the outfit which consisted of a racer-back tank top that had horizontal stripes of different shades consisting of orange, pink, and purple and a denim miniskirt. As I put this latest ensemble on, I felt the least chameleon-like I had ever been in my entire life. The tank top was nicely cut and hugged my torso, but the miniskirt was what really grabbed my attention. It was short… really short (as in barely covering me short). My face turned red when I looked in the mirror.

"Don't you think this is a little…" I paused, thinking of what to say next, "revealing?"

"It looks great on you, Chameleon. You can totally pull that off," Macey stated confidently. No way was I wearing this in front of Zach. I was beginning to change into something more comfortable when Bex interrupted.

"Why are you taking that off?" Bex inquired. "It looks really good on you," she added. Not her, too! I wanted to die.

"I told her so already, but she wouldn't listen to me," Macey chimed in. Great, now they were both insisting that I wear something that suggested I was a hooker, and they were supposedly my best friends. Luckily for me, Liz barged in during the middle of the conversation.

"What's -- whoa Cammie! Don't you think that's a little revealing?" Liz inquired.

"Yeah, but Macey over here wanted me to make an impression on Zach," I responded, hoping Liz would stay on my side.

"Look, Bex, Macey, I may not know much about boys but I know enough that you shouldn't handle a situation like this. Cammie needs to explain it all to Zach on her own," Liz stated, defending me.

"Fine, wear this instead," Macey sighed, admitting defeat. She handed me a pair of light-washed denim shorts that were short, but not slutty. I happily swapped the skirt for the shorts. "Okay so we've solved the outfit problem, but we still need to do something about your makeup," Macey stated.

"I can help with that," Bex replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards a chair. When she finished, I looked amazing; you could barely even tell I hadn't slept at all the night before.

"You are going to drive Zach crazy; there's no way he will ignore you now," Macey exclaimed, satisfied with my transformation.

"You look good, Cam, but don't you think we should get something to eat?" Liz asked.

"Yes, let's," I replied, my stomach growling.

* * *

We took our seats in Blackthorne's grand hall eagerly. Zach, Grant and Jason sat at another table, but David slid in across from me. This was going to be one _fun_ breakfast. "How are you this morning, pretty lady?" he asked. He was flirting with me again! I thought I gave him a good warning last night.

"Fine," I replied dully and went back to eating my breakfast.

"Did you enjoy our little _rendezvous_ last night?" he asked with a twisted smile. I thought I would puke.

"Leave her alone," Bex snarled when she saw my reaction. "Or I'll --" but Liz and Macey pulled her away from the table before she could finish her threat.

"Cammie, let's go, you too," Liz called. We left the grand hall and went early to the classroom Solomon had been using recently. The boys followed us exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds later. Zach took his seat next to me while Bex protected me from David on the other side. Solomon gave us a lecture that day on the importance of memorizing your cover legend. Why was he going over this again? I already learned all about this in my first semester of CoveOps. I decided note-taking was useless and instead wrote a note on evapopaper to Zach.

_Z-_

_Can we talk?_

_-C_

Very brief, I know, but it got the point across. Zach quickly scribbled a response on the paper and passed it to me.

_C-_

_No._

_-Z_

My face grew hot with anger and frustration at him. I just wished I could explain what happened. I slid my hand over his desk and dropped another note.

_Z-_

_Why not? I can explain._

_-C_

Zach paused slightly before sliding me his reply.

_C-_

_How can I trust you?_

_-Z_

I cursed myself for letting this happen. I should have explained sooner, but now Zach would never believe me. I needed to get him to trust me again. Before I could try to explain in another note, Mr. Solomon told us that we were done with lectures for today. This was strange; if he followed the same pattern as before, we still had another forty-five minutes until lunch. "I want you all to go practice sparring outside until lunch," Mr. Solomon announced before letting us go.

Macey, Bex, Liz and I wound our way through the maze of hallways to the grounds. Zach and the other Blackthorne boys were already there. Bex was jumping at the chance to use David as a punching bag while Macey went after Jason. Liz took on Grant, who seemed happy that he wouldn't have to endure being hit by Bex (for now anyway). This left me being paired up with Zach. We began; he threw a punch at me which I dodged easily before roundhouse kicking him to the ground. I went over and pinned him down. He was _going _to hear me out. "What do you want?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"I want you to listen to me," I demanded.

"Why should I?" Zach retorted, his emerald green eyes now cold and seemingly uncaring.

"You will, because I'm not letting you up until you do," I told him.

"No you won't," he responded, flipping me onto the ground beside him then picking himself up quickly.

"Zach, I can explain," I said in desperation.

"No, you can't," Zach finished.

He walked away.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I want them to get back together as much as you do. I have a master plan for how it will work, so don't worry. Now, please hit that review button, I want to break 50 total reviews for this story (reviews are my writing lifeline... i can't live without them). Until we meet again, rebelbandgeek12**


	7. Unexpected

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I forgot about some orchestra performance I had on Saturday, and Sunday I was really busy. Then I still had to send this in for editing. I know it's short, I'm sorry. Also, it's mostly filler, but it will lead into chapter 8 and the story will get more interesting. I still have many twists and turns in store before this is all over. Once again, a big thank-you to my BFF and editor Jill for beta reading this story. Please review, I appreciate your feedback and it motivates me to write more. Happy reading! Oh and the disclaimer was disclaimed a looong time ago. I'm not Ally Carter.**

Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Cammie's PoV**

"Is everything alright?" Bex asked in a voice full of concern.

My voice was shaky as I said, "Zach won't believe me; he won't even listen."

"Maybe I could get Grant to talk to him," Bex reassured.

"No, I'm fine; I'll get over it," I lied, both to her and myself.

"Okay," Bex replied. She believed me. "Let's go back inside and get some lunch." I nodded in concurrence.

* * *

The next two weeks didn't produce much of anything. David grew increasingly annoying while Zach wouldn't even make eye contact with me, let alone talk to me. Solomon's lectures were strangely uneventful. Maybe it was because I couldn't really focus on what he was saying because of the whole situation with Zach. I could only imagine what heartache Liz felt for Jonas. Still, things were strangely quiet as June moved into July and the remainder of our summer days began to slip away.

* * *

I walked into the classroom we'd been using for CoveOps only to find that everyone was gone. That was when I noticed the note attached to Solomon's desk.

_No class today. Go back to your rooms._

_-Mr. Solomon_

My spy senses immediately kicked in overdrive, telling me there was a reason behind all of this. I took the scenic route back up to my room. Lately I had been wandering around Blackthorne at night, looking for hidden passages. I had found one so far, when I was running after Zach the night David kissed me. It was over by the statue of Blackthorne's first headmaster outside the library. Naturally, I did not want to revisit that place any time soon. When I finally reached my room, I plopped onto my bed and heard a crunch that caught me off guard. I had failed part of this CoveOps test; I didn't notice. I picked myself up and opened manila folder sitting on my bed. Inside were the details of our first summer Covert Operations mission. I memorized my cover legend quickly. I was Cameron Mayfield, age 18, in Manhattan on a vacation with my _long-time boyfriend Zachary Newman_, and my friends Elizabeth Jenkins, Rebecca Davison and Macey Stone. Accompanying them were their boyfriends: Jason Ray, Grant Smith and David Williams. There were no details yet about the mission objectives. I went out to the corridor to meet Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Finally, something advanced about this CoveOps class," Bex stated.

"I don't know how I'll handle this," Liz said. Her Southern voice was shaky.

"You'll do fine; I'm the one lacking any true experience," Macey added in an attempt to comfort her.

"Besides, you don't have it that bad; you are a genius," I said.

"But you're the Chameleon, you're meant for this life," Liz told me.

"I guess so, but your mission partner isn't the boy who currently refuses to listen to anything you have to say." Truthfully, I didn't know if I could handle that. "I don't know if I can work with him," I said. Unlike all missions before this, I was nervous, not anxious or excited. There were some major problems Zach and I still needed to work through.

"That's part of the challenge Ms. Morgan, learning to work together," the familiar voice of my CoveOps teacher instructed. "Oh, and if I were you ladies, I'd be packing; we leave for the airport in two hours."

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I will _try _to make the next chapter long. No guarantees. Reviews will help, so quit reading this author's note and hit that button!**


	8. Truce

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. Between fourth of July weekend, orchestra concerts and rehearsals, babysitting, and driver's ed, I haven't really had time to write much. I am however planning to continue this story, just expect less frequent updates. This chapter is both funny and my longest chapter yet. Just a warning before you read this chapter though: it has NOT been edited by Jill yet on the computer. I let her edit it in its notebook stage, but she hasn't had the time yet to edit it on the computer. I am posting this now because I can't keep you all waiting forever. A big shout out to all who have reviewed, and my BFF and editor Jillybean. I also see that I am nearing one hundred reviews for this story. I would like to hit one hundred reviews with this chapter. Here's an incentive for all of you to review: not only will I try to post the next chapter ASAP, but I will take the end of that chapter to put the name of everyone who has reviewed my story with a big thank-you, including anonymous reviewers. Read and review!**

**P.S. - Check out jillybean5455's story, it's really good. (just go to either of our profiles to check it out)**

**Just some clarification: Jason and Jonas are NOT a mix up. I completely intended that when I wrote this story, with good reason. Jason is NOT Jonas and he is not involved with Liz other than (maybe later) some mild flirting as part of their mission cover. In the last chapter my beta accidentally switched Jason to Jonas, and that may have caused some confusion. I have revised that statement to fit what I said before, and hopefully this will clear everything up.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. I am not, nor have ever been, nor ever will be Ally Carter, as cool as she may be as the writer of Gallagher Girls. This will be the last disclaimer EVER for this story.**

**Sorry for the super long author's note, but do me a favor anyways and read and review!**

Chapter 8: Truce

**Cammie's PoV**

"I'll pack your things; you need to look good in the Big Apple," Macey stated excitedly. I sighed and gave into her demands; other things were on my mind. Zach. Why wouldn't he listen to me? I knew that somehow or another we would have to settle our differences and work together or fail at our mission.

"What do you think Solomon will have us do?" Bex asked.

"Don't know. You never know what to expect with Solomon," I replied distractedly.

"Maybe he'll have us shut down an illegal biological weapons operation," Bex wondered.

"Or maybe he'll have us tail a suspected terrorist," Macey added. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to fathom the rest of their conjectures. Zach and I needed to talk, _badly_.

"Sorry to interrupt your guessing game but I need advice from a guy expert," I said, clearing my throat.

"Is it about Zach?" Bex questioned. I nodded.

"Well then I have something even better than advice; I have a plan All I'll need is some disguises, napotine patches, duct tape –" She didn't finish because I cut her off.

"No offense, Macey, but your last idea didn't exactly go as planned."

"That's why this is going to be more like a mission," Macey said. I could tell she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"We'll be there to back you up," Bex added.

"You _know_ about this?"

"Macey kind of told me about her idea right after we found out about the mission," she confessed. "You were wandering the halls."

"Does Liz know?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Liz replied walking inside the room.

"Great, so I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter," I sighed.

"No, you don't," they chimed at the same time. Creepy.

"We already have everything set up," Macey said, "including the things you'll wear on the mission Solomon gave us."

"Speaking of the mission, shouldn't we be heading downstairs to meet Solomon right about now? We leave in five minutes," I said, interrupting the scheming in her head. I did a mental double take; my internal clock was telling me that it was time to leave, but physically I felt as though only minutes had passed from the time Solomon told us to pack. Had I really been wrapped up in my thoughts for that long? I knew the answer was yes, but I didn't want to believe it.

* * *

We loaded ourselves and our luggage into the windowless black vans similar to the ones in which we had arrived. I sandwiched myself between Bex and Macey in the back with Liz while the boys took the front. Solomon started the car, and in my mind I imagined the castle that was Blackthorne growing smaller in the distance. My thoughts were then rudely pierced by the voice of Mr. Solomon waking me up.

"You, ladies and gentlemen, have already received your cover legends, and now you will be briefed on your mission. The objective of your mission is to tail René LeBlanc, a manufacturer of fake American identities, and retrieve his clientele list. The CIA has chosen all of you specifically for this mission, and we have reason to believe that René LeBlanc is using his resources to smuggle terrorists and arms dealers into the country," he informed. "I will be there to watch your progress. Here are your plane tickets, boarding passes, drivers' licenses, and credit cards. Once you arrive in Manhattan you will check in at the Ritz-Carlton, where you will be staying for the duration of your mission. You will receive your gear and other supplies when you reach your rooms. Remember your covers and be careful."

Once he was finished I looked at my boarding pass, first-class seats. I wondered how expensive those were, then remembered the credit card, the cost of the mission probably being picked up by the CIA's tab. My mind then filled with many questions that I pondered for the remainder of the trip to the airport. What were my friends planning? Would it even work? Will Zach ever forgive me? Will David ever leave me alone? Can Zach and I put aside our quarrel to complete the mission successfully? I knew I would receive all these answers and more soon. Still, in the back of my mind the last question haunted me. What would happen if Zach and I failed to work together and compromised the mission?

* * *

We arrived at the airport after sixty-two minutes and twenty-one seconds of driving and boarded our flight to Manhattan after two hours of waiting. I closed my eyes and napped the second I hit my seat. Flying first class had its advantages. Approximately fifty-six minutes later the pilot woke me up by announcing that we would be landing soon. Twenty minutes later we touched down, and another two hours later we reached the hotel. Little did I know what awaited me then.

When we got to our room, I immediately collapsed into the gigantic bed. I laid there for awhile, admiring the room. The décor was stylish and not overdone, but the biggest attraction was the amazing view of Central Park out of our window. I wanted to stare at it all day, but I was starving. Bex, Macey, and Liz had left right after dropping their things off, probably to get some food. I got up to use the bathroom when I heard a small knock. "Housekeeping," I heard a voice chime. I went over and opened the door. The last thing I remember I hit the floor as the world went black.

* * *

**Zach's PoV**

Grant, Jason, and David left to go pick up something to eat. I would have left with them, but lately I hadn't felt like talking with them. David was acting strangely. I don't know what Cammie sees in him, or why she even let him kiss her.

"Housekeeping," a voice chimed, piercing my thoughts. Strange, we had just checked in, but I got up to answer anyway. The next thing I knew the world was slipping into darkness.

* * *

**Cammie's PoV**

I woke up to the sound of banging and looked around, basic stuff for a spy really. Immediately I ascertained that I was in an empty supply closet. Then I noticed the source of the banging: Zach was trying to break down the door. I immediately knew what my friends had done and wondered why it had taken me longer to wake up from the napotine patch than Zach. I had probably fallen asleep.

"You might as well stop now, Zach" said a voice I recognized as Macey. I wanted to punch my friends badly, tell them that this was a bad idea. I then found the bug that apparently worked both ways. "You won't be able to escape. The space is too small to work up the momentum to bust down the door, and we've taken away all of your spy gear as well as anything in the room you might be able to use to escape. We'll only let you out once you have talked through some things."

Maybe it would work. Zach would _have _to listen to me.

"Fine," I said grumpily, then turned to Zach. "I'm really sorry for everything I've put you through."

He interrupted me before I could continue. I swear he was so annoying sometimes, especially with that smirk of his. "I accept your apology, but I don't want us to be friends." I knew he really hadn't forgiven me yet, but he could take his own time. His emerald green eyes shone. Standing there in little light, leaning against the closet wall, Zach Goode looked… hot. I stopped those thoughts right in their tracks, but it still made these next few word hard, even though I knew they were necessary.

"I understand. Can we call a truce: agree to work well with each other on this and possibly future missions, completely professional?" I asked uncertainly.

"Fine, completely professional." Maybe it would be better this way. If we were still together, our emotions could have gotten in the way of our careers as spies. A good spy doesn't get too attached to anything anyway, for she never knows when it will slip through her fingers forever.

"Umm… Zach… since we're at a truce, do you think we could work our way out of this closet together?" I asked awkwardly.

"Not necessary," he replied. I heard the door beginning to unlock.

"How did you-" I was about to ask. Then the answer came to me: _spy._

Just as I predicted, Zach smirked, pointed to himself, and said his infamous catchphrase, "spy." I was reminded of other times, back at Gallagher. Then the door opened, letting in a blinding light.

"We're letting you out of her out of sympathy, even though your truce wasn't quite what we had hoped for," Macey said. I didn't care then what she thought. I was free to go back to the room with my worries about the mission soothed.


	9. Author's Note and Review Acknowledgement

NOT A CHAPTER (SORRY!!!!)

Author's Note/Review Acknowledgements

First there is the author's note part of this post. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You all have stuck with me throughout this whole story, and I really appreciate your feedback. I will take the chance to personally list every reviewer (yes, this includes all you anonymous reviewers) in a thank you later down in this post.

Secondly, I know it has been **forever** since I've updated this story, and I'd like to apologize. I am NOT (emphasis on the NOT) abandoning this story. I plan to finish writing the rest of the chapters and post them accordingly soon, but I am not sure of the exact schedule I had hoped to finish this story by the end of this summer, but I start up school in less than two weeks, so I'm doubting that this will occur. My posting schedule, therefore, may become less and less predictable. As it is, I am a very busy person, and I may not have time to write very often. I promise to keep going at this story though, and posting it for all of you awesome reviewers.

Ok, now time for acknowledgements. Thank-you to everyone who made this list, for you all helped me reach 100 reviews for this story. If your name didn't make this list, and you did leave me a review, I'm sorry, I did this in somewhat of a rush, just contact me and I'll make sure you get added.

Here we go:

lalallalala

cleopatra82

D.L.V

nanny kiwi gurl

DAYLIGHT12

cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake

Kitasky123

.cullenx19x13

alexxandjamzz

Maiqu

Botanybay

This-Is-Just-a-Dream

Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher

maxeyn

Lala

chickee222

sugarcube8695

Maccbookworm

Eyes for Eternity

ILUVCHOCOLATEICECREAMHAHAHA

I'mFloatingOnCloudNine

Katherine'The Chameleon'Morgan

Charlie's Girl

emmettsmyfave

Kate

Leah

TwilightMaxiumXHungerGames

Anonymous

twifanatic1

krisforever29

HOLLYZ

daydreamingxxx

BloomingNights

66alex

twilightlime

babiixilyx3

Mo

crazytwigallagherfan

VMsuperfan

nyxera

GrlWithoutAName

jillybean5455

happy2shoes

k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

MusicSavedMySoul

JTheGreat88

cheetolover5

bellafan123

sOfTbAlLcHiC

goodeytwoshoes

xXKassie GoodeXx

TWILIGHTGURL14

Paperback28

Bubbles My Bubbles

bookworm3121997

vampbooklover3000

lilyluna2014

barkaduter6teen

wisheselover94

ChameleonxBookworm

Whoo, that was a long list, lol. Thank you again, and chapter nine will be up as soon as I get over my writer's block.


	10. Author's Note 2

February 5, 2010

Dear Readers, or anyone who has happened to pick this story up or put it on alert,

I am very sorry. I feel I have hit a dead end with this story. Over the past months, I have been very busy trying to think of a way to continue with it, but I'm not exactly sure how that will happen. I have no idea how to continue with the story in the direction it has been progressing, and I can see no end in sight. I am also a very busy person and do not have nearly as much time to write as I once did. In conclusion, my statement in my previous author's note has been changed. "A Summer to Remember" is being put on permanent hiatus. I am sorry for the inconvenience and the distress this will cause anyone who still checks this story. I cannot say if I will ever write for Gallagher Girls once again, but I do know that I will continue writing fan fiction in some form.

Thank you for all the support you have given this story, I really appreciate all of the reviews and tips you all have given me.

Sincerely,

rebelbandgeek12


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

July 12, 2010

Dear Readers,

I know the penname this story was published under has changed, and so this AN may not get as many responses as I hoped. I did so to protect my private identity, not to deter any potential bad reputation from reviews.

First off, I thank you for your gracious responses and encouragement of this story. It has been a little over one year since I began writing this story, and I feel that the story cannot be continued. The original idea that I had intended had much more of a focus on the mission and the task at hand, but all that got weighed down by the Cammie/Zach relationship and the fluff and frilliness that wasn't originally intended to be there. While I do enjoy writing about Cammie and Zach, I felt that this story had diverged completely from its original intention and needed serious corrections and possibly a complete rewrite.

Since I last posted a chapter, two new Gallagher Girls books have been released, and have changed the dynamic for this entire story. It was never really canon to begin with, but I feel like I would have more success working with a canon story in this particular realm of fan fiction. I may consider rewriting this story in the distant future, but I am currently working on a fan fiction in the Harry Potter universe (to check it out, please click on my penname and visit my profile).

Until I am finished with this other work, this story will remain on hiatus. That said, I am NOT relinquishing my rights to this story. Anyone who attempts to repost, rewrite, or continue this story WILL be reported to administrators for copyright infringement. I am sorry to disappoint anyone, but in case I do decide to rewrite this story; I would like to retain my rights to the original idea and content.

As it is, I respect all of you (not in a creepy or stalkerish way) for the comments and appreciation you have given this story. It marked the beginnings of a teenage girl looking to find herself in writing and lead me to learn more about myself than I ever imagined. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to share my creativity with you, and I apologize for any disappointment or discontent this notice may cause.

Respectfully Yours,

The Radical Rebelette12


End file.
